


Descendants 3 : The Sea

by Davina89



Series: Descendants:The Darkness [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Lion King (1994), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davina89/pseuds/Davina89
Summary: When Uma was beaten by mal, no body knew she had a brother, unlike her He struck fear in the Vks. His gang are the darkness , and they will destroy Auardon





	Descendants 3 : The Sea

A Week later

 

I walked into the Fish and Chips restaurant. I saw pirates everywhere, Gods I'm gone for 12 months and Uma already makes us, Sea Witches Descended from gods to make plans with Pirates uggh. I said" Where Harry Hook?!" A boy dressed up on red and a pirate bay came and said" Who are you" I said" Well, Darling, I'm Dylan, I'm Uma's Brother" Harry laughed, The other pirates Laughed. He said" Your bonkers" I said" That little Bitch," Harry drew out his sword. I said" You best put that sword away or I will kill you" He smiled. I kicked him in his leg, He faltered, I punched him. I said " let me show you something" My eyes glowed  Cerulean. He looked shocked. I said" my sister thinks that she has power I have real power"

The pirates left. I went to my house. My room was the same, purple and black like ma. I left my bag. I left to the square.


End file.
